


Just Hold On We're Going Home

by Klainetrainunicorn



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sliiiight Smut, TATINOF, TATINOF reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainetrainunicorn/pseuds/Klainetrainunicorn
Summary: Basically born from the line “Phil, lets go home.” and wildly blow out of proportion. But Headcannons are pretty. Previous relationship. Fluff. Slight slight smut. Reaction to TATINOF and The Story Of TANTINOF.





	

When it was first said Dan was 18 years old. Phil 22. Back in that week Dan had spent in Yorkshire in the snow.  
Phil had been drawing with mittened fingers in the snow as the sun came down and the cold bit at the tip of his nose making it pink. His cheeks flushed where his warm breath had condensed and he was so lost in it he never noticed Dan had stopped completely and was just watching him.  
“Phil…let’s go home.”  
Phil’s eye flickered up from where he was crouched. There was something different in Dan’s face, He dusted his hands off and stood to meet him.  
“Are y’cold?” he asked pulling of one of his gloves and pressing a warm hand to Dan’s icy cheek.  
“No.” Phil met his eyes.  
There was fire there. Not angry fire, nor an unruly fire like when he was rebelling against normalities. No, these were sex eyes. Through and through sex eyes. This was smouldering fire.  
What marvelled Phil about it was that the sensuality was mixed with the hint of giddiness and it honestly took his breath away. Made him feel like he was a virgin all over again.  
It was a good thing, the house wasn’t too far. Just up the hill and down a poorly lit passage. The walk was quiet and Dan was squeezing his hand tight. So tight that when the Phil finally shut the door behind him and unwound the scarf from Dan’s neck he leaned down and kissed him feather light and spoke in soft tones to him.  
“Dan it’s okay… I’ll make sure it’s okay…I’ll try really hard for you.”  
The sweetness twisted Dan’s heart and his eyes softened and dewed. “I’m not scared Phil…not about you anyway.”  
“Then what?” his brow was furrowed and he was so bloody concerned and it made Dan want cry.  
“I-I dunno…I’ve just never done it before, you know? And I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t want to make a total idiot of myself.”  
Phil smirked. “I already know you’re an idiot. I still love don’t I?”  
Dan rolled his eyes and Phil pulled him in by his waist for a long, probing kiss. It was sudden and Dan welcomed it with a moan. Those moans…god they were nearly the death of Phil during these past months. They had fallen hard and fast and powerful.  
And everything about Dan drove him crazy in some way or another. But his moans…Dan was ready way before Phil, Phil didn’t want it too soon, wanted to show Dan he was more than a body to him. But the moans that just fell from his lips so naturally. They almost made him give in, so damn many times.  
This time he did. Because he could. The fairy lights were up on the tree, they kaleidoscoped Dan’s skin as Phil backed him into the lounge and up against the wall by the unlit fire. They kissed long into semi darkness, just the soft sound of lips and tongues and then Phil pulled back leaving the younger flushed and breathless.  
Phil quirked a smile. Then he unzipped his coat and let it fall to the floor. Dan took his lead and fumbled with own until it was off.  
Then Phil took his hand and led him upstairs without a word.  
Dan lost his virginity by lamp light, with Uma Thurman looking down them and a lot of awkwardness and giggling.  
When Dan thought about it though…it still made him breathless as it did then. The soft sighs, the whimpers from the both of them, the way Phil pressed his forehead to his the whole time he was inside him. How he didn’t let him go afterwards, how they both shook with what felt like relief.  
That seemed so long ago…yet so present in their lives. That night was a set up for what they would always be, together or not. There would always be giggles and passion and adoration.  
“You’re quiet today…” came Phil’s voice, deeper now and breaking him out of his reverie. “Whatcha thinking about?”  
“You.”  
Phil blushed and his eyes fluttered away. “Oh…like bad stuff?”  
“No…about December ‘09”  
Phil was quiet for a while. As the crowds sang in unison behind the curtain.  
“That was good Autumn/Winter.” He said finally, a nostalgic smile curved on his lips.  
“I wanna be like that again.” Dan whispered.  
Phil’s eyes widened as the cheers started to crescendo. They were about the go on.  
“Dan…”  
Dan met his eyes. “I’m sick of lying Phil…I’m so sick of pretending I don’t belong to you. That haven’t always belonged to you.”  
“Thirty seconds guy!” Their assistant called ushering them toward their spots.  
“Is that why you wrote it in. The line. You really want to…to come home to me.” Phil stuttered out, head spinning.  
Dan smirked at him and leaned in for a quick kiss, they’d talk later. “Phil…let’s go home.” He murmured the words from the script.  
Phil let out a stunned laugh.  
And then unified they pushed open the door to and wall of rejoice.


End file.
